


Shattered Mirror

by heyitsabadah



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannah, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsabadah/pseuds/heyitsabadah
Summary: After the events that took place on Mt. Blackwood and in the Pines, the group all survived... Except Josh. Joshua Washington was taken by Hanna while she was a Wendigo and was compelled by his insanity and want to be with his dear sister once again and devoured human flesh to become one like his sister. He was found by the police shortly after and was taken into custody before being admitted into the hospital.Using his father's wealth, they could, and did perform multiple medical procedures to fix him and to save him, as well as his mother having people perform an exorcism. Josh had extra teeth on his cheek that extended into an extension to his mouth, each of those teeth removed and his white eyes fixed. Josh was back to normal, well as normal as you can be with a scar to show your horror.Now, Josh can be released to his friends and family. He could see Sam, Chris, Ashley, Jessica, Mike, Emily, and Matt. He could see his friends. He could see the people he loves.-Set one year after the events of Until Dawn and two years after Hannah and Beth's disappearances.





	Shattered Mirror

Dark skies swirled overhead, a boy of age twenty was heading home for the first time in a year. Home. It felt so alien to him. Joshua Washington brushed his cold, almost frozen fingers across his left cheek, feeling every detail and crevice of his scar. He could feel where the teeth once were and knew that if left unchecked, his cravings and Wendigo side would once more take over. He felt tears build up in both eyes as he looked down. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, wishing that those two words could fix everything. It was all his fault. Every detail. Why his sister died and the other became a Wendigo, why they returned, why they got into that situation, why he was no longer trusted and why he became a Wendigo… Everything that happened two consecutive years was and always would be his fault. He could feel his sanity slipping away with each time he looked in the mirror. He could feel what was left of himself die off.  
His deep green eyes gazed at his home as he approached the steps. Such a huge house with so little people in it. Since Hannah and Beth died, he felt like the home was too big for him and his parents. His father was always away for work, as the most famed horror film writer and director. And his mother was either always drunk out of her mind, or at the country club with all of her so called ‘friends’. Josh stumbled slowly into the mansion and looked around the building. Almost instantly, he was visited by some of the staff. The butler, John and the cook, Mary came up to him and greeted him. They didn’t say anything, but everything about them showed their fear that he’d kill them on the spot.  
Brushing off all the psychotic nature he was seen with, the young man went to his room and curled up on the bed. He knew that his friends would soon come over to check on him, but how could they even look at him? He almost killed them. He almost killed them all. He made them do things that they didn’t think they could do. He was off his medication and knew it. He was insane. He was. WAS. Now he was himself again. Josh was grounded. Well, almost. All he needed now was his best friends to come help him.  
Joshua laid in his bed and felt a buzz behind him. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached for the source of the vibrations, his hand wrapping around a brand-new phone. After picking it up and inspecting it, he turned on the screen. He had ten texts. The first was from his mom that read: ‘We got you a brand-new phone! Welcome home Joshie, I love you my big boy!’ With a sniffle and a sigh, he opened the following texts from Chris: ‘Hey dude, I heard you are okay. When can I come over so we can talk?’ ‘Bro? Listen, I’m here if you need to talk.’ ‘Do you have your phone?’ ‘Earth to doofus’ Josh laughed at the texts, finally feeling himself return. With a shake of the young adult’s head, he opened the last bunch of texts from none other than Sam. They read: ‘Joshie, I heard you are home?’ ‘Josh, hey you there?’ ‘I’m not mad, really.’ ‘I’m coming over. When will you be home?’ ‘I’ll be there in five.’  
His eyes widen at his final text. Sam was going to be there any minute. He began freaking out, rushing around his room to clean himself up. He looked at his scarred cheek and sighed. “Please Sam… Don’t hate me… Don’t freak out…” With a deep breath, he went back down to the front door and paced as he waited for her. A knock on the front door of the mansion boomed, making Josh’s heart skip a beat. He slowly opened the door and saw her bright and happy face.  
“Josh!” She smiles and hugs him tightly, with that hug and happy tune, Joshua Washington was finally feeling his sanity return.


End file.
